Enough with the Fighting
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: Bryan/Garland:: When Bryan and Garland’s fighting finally drives the usually calm and considerate Kai crazy he dumps them in a secluded cabin together to ‘resolve their differences’. Will it work out?


**Title:** Enough with the Fighting  
**Summary:** When Bryan and Garland's fighting finally drives the usually calm and considerate Kai crazy he dumps them in a secluded cabin together to 'resolve their differences'. Will it work out?  
**Pairings:** Bryan/Garland  
**Mention:** Miguel/Kai, Rick/Robert, Max/Enrique, Ray/Michael, Spencer/Hiro, Johnny/Mystel  
**Warnings:** Yaoi, Fluff, Oneshot.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Anime Beyblade, no matter how hard a wish for it to be mine.

Yep, another oneshot. Haven't written Bryan/Garland in such a long time, which is unfortunate. Anyway, I'm about to make up for that X3 This is my 149th fic! The next oneshot I update will be 150! X3 So, please enjoy this oneshot!

* * *

There are many things in this world Bryan would be happy to boast about being the first person ever to accomplish the unthinkable. For example, he was the first person to get the polite and proper Robert Jurgen to swear at him in anger. He would have gotten a quick slap across the face as well if Rick didn't suddenly appear and pulled the royal away, glaring hatefully while doing so as he took Robert into his arms and held him close.

Who would have thought that Rick and Robert would make a good pair? But they do, and while it's usually Robert being the one to calm the hotheaded American down, it was a nice change seeing Rick take control like that, comforting the still seething German.

Hey, they should be grateful! Because of him, their relationship is stronger than ever!

Bryan was also the first person who made the flirty playboy Enrique blush with embarrassment and stutter incoherently as he tried to be modest for once. However, he wasn't able to see how dark he could get that blush as Max appeared and gave him the sourest look he has ever seen the blonde give anyone, taking the embarrassed Italian by the arm and dragging him away.

Who knew Max could be so possessive?

Yes, cute little Maxie was dating flirty Enrique, and to make their relationship even more bizarre, Max was the dominate one and Enrique is actually quite self conscious inside.

However, out of all his achievements, pissing Kai off to the extreme isn't one of them.

Kai has always been calm, collected and considerate, no matter what troubles lay ahead. He has a passionate temperament, but out of everything that has happened to him, he has never lost it, especially not to the point of doing something totally unexpected and out of character. Not even his boyfriend, Miguel, who has the uncanny ability to sooth his frail nerves with one touch, could have stopped this from happening.

Believe it or not, Kai has just ditched him with his enemy, Garland, in the middle of the wilderness, at a cabin with no power other than candles, telling them that they will not be able to leave until they resolve their differences.

Bryan knew that he and Garland had a tendency to argue a lot, but he never thought that they were this bad. I mean bad enough to make Kai, of all people, totally lose it that?

Impressive, if not a little bit scary.

"This is your entirely fault, you know?" Garland mutters as he looks at the woody surrounding with distain.

"So you've mentioned," Bryan muttered, wondering when or if he can leave this place. He could probably sneak out, but running away to a very angry Kai is enough to make him stay put until Miguel convinces Kai to settle down and release them.

Somehow, Bryan gets the feeling that Miguel isn't trying very hard to help them at the moment. He's probably pissed off with them for getting Kai as riled up as they unintentionally did.

It was just your average argument they seemed to sprout from nothing, but this time the fight just happened to happen at a bladers' get together at the Granger's Dojo. They got into their usually yelling match and the others tried to interfere and to calm things down. But the insults kept flying, unfortunately, not all of them were directed at each other…

"You just had to call Kai a scrawny-mother-hen-with-an-eating-disorder, didn't you?" Garland once again comments and Bryan outwardly winces.

Ok, calling Kai both a mother hen and scrawny in the same sentence didn't help his case in the slightest. This whole situation of Kai losing it and banishing them to a realm unknown might be partly his fault, but that doesn't change the fact that he's rightly pissed off about being here as well.

"Don't pretend you're the innocent one here," Bryan snaps as he narrows his green eyes. "If I may recall, wasn't it you who called Miguel a blonde-haired pretty boy who wouldn't understand?"

This time, Garland is the one who outwardly winces, an expression of guilt appearing on his features. "I may have said that," he mutters and wrings his hands together in front of his stomach. "I guess that means Miguel won't be helping us out this time, right?"

"Not a chance in hell," Bryan mutters in reply. Miguel hates being called a pretty boy as much as Kai hates being called scrawny. If there was a chance of either of them making through this unscathed, it just went flying out the window.

In short, they were screwed. No one dares defies Kai and the only person who can, and live to tell the tale is Miguel and he won't be helping them out this time.

"Yeah, well at least I didn't call Hiro a worthless toad with a yard stick shoved up his ass," Garland points out, not particularly wanting their argument to end with a reference to him losing his patience.

Bryan immediately bristles; somewhat annoyed that Garland just had to bring that up. Hiro tried to intervene, only to suffer the brunt of Bryan's irritation. Of course, the expression of shock on his face was priceless.

"He deserved it!" he immediately replies. He's not overly fond of the older Granger brother; too stuck up, haughty and superior for his liking.

"Bryan, you said it in front of Spencer!" Garland says, reminding him that yes, his teammate is actually dating the older male. "If you weren't his teammate, he would have knocked your block off!"

How Spencer could put up with Hiro, Bryan would never know. However, it still amuses him that Spencer is both younger and bigger than him in every sense, so it makes him laugh when Hiro tries to act all superior and knowledgeable, only to have Spencer wrap an arm around his waist and make him blush like a school girl.

He's going to have to apologize to both Spencer and Hiro afterwards…if they can get out of this godforsaken forest first!

Anyway, it's not like he's the only one who has someone to apologize too. As he said before, he's not the only guilty one here.

"Yeah, well at least I didn't make Mystel cry like you did when you called his boyfriend, Johnny, a complete and utter wanker," Bryan happily points out.

Immediately, Garland appears flustered and a light blush appears on his cheeks. "I didn't mean it! I was angry, you made me angry."

"Well, heads up," Bryan says as he places his hands on his hips. "You piss me off as well!"

"Well," Garland says as he throws his hands into the air in a sigh of irritation. "It's not like I do it on purpose!"

"Neither do I!"

A stun silences quickly falls over the two of them as they stare at each other, seemingly searching for the sincerity of their words in their eyes. The silence is thick, but surprisingly not overwhelming or uncomfortable.

Bryan never realized how beautiful Garland's eyes truly are.

"We do tend to go a bit overboard, don't we?" Garland asks softly as he rubs his bare arm in an expression of guilt, those same eyes shimmering with a sense of sadness.

Bryan stares at him for a moment longer and then slowly nods his head. "Yeah, we do," he mutters forlornly. "No wonder Kai finally snapped the way he did. He puts up with a lot from us."

The guilt that Garland is wearing only grows. "All our teammates do," he whispers.

For some reason, Bryan can't stand the sadness in the martial artist's eyes or expression and he made him feel a sense of guilt of his own, though not entirely sure why. "I didn't think we were that bad," he comments.

"I didn't either, to tell you the truth," Garland replies as he lifts a hand and curls a stand of hair behind his ear. "But now that I think about it…"

"We fight over the smallest of shit, don't we?" Bryan finds himself finishing for him.

Garland looks off to the side, his eyes downcast. "…Yeah, and I don't know why."

"I haven't a clue either," Bryan admits as he runs an angry hand through his silver hair. "Gah, this is pissing me off."

Garland moves to take a seat on the stone steps leading up to the front door of the cabin and sits down, pulling his knees to his chest. "Maybe we should take this time to figure out why we're always fighting?"

"I guess," Bryan mutters as he casts yet another glance the thick woods that surround the logger's cabin with a sense of bitterness. "It's not like we have anything else to do out here."

Might as well make good use of their situation. Heaven knows they won't be able to leave until they do finally settle their differences.

"Fine, you start," he says as he turns back to Garland. "What is it about me that you find so utterly irritating? And don't say everything; that will get us nowhere."

The corner of Garland's mouth twitches into a small smile, but shakes his head, subconsciously giving Bryan a pleading look. "No, could you start?"

Bryan takes one look at his expression and realizes with a sense of surprise that he can't say no to that. "Fine. I guess it's because you sent me, Spencer and Tala to the hospital."

Garland immediately tenses at his blunt words and his usually bright blue eyes dim considerably from the memories. "I didn't mean to," he whispers.

Bryan, however, raises an eyebrow at him in question and disbelief. "You couldn't have made a mistake three times in a row," he points out.

"Boris was watching…" Garland murmurs as he wraps his arms tighter around his legs and slumps forward slightly in mild depression and defeat.

At the mention of his tormentor's name, Bryan tenses and his hands tighten into fists by his sides. "Boris made you do that?" he asks, suddenly finding himself very angry at the thought of Boris laying a hand on Garland.

As if he didn't want to murder him before.

"He…" Garland starts, his eyes still dim but now holding a faraway look to them. He suddenly shakes his head and turns to gaze up into Bryan's face, guilt shimmering in his eyes once again. "Look, I know it's not a good excuse or anything, but-"

"No," Bryan says, cutting him off. "It's a perfectly good excuse. I know what he's like."

Garland sighs as he lowers his eyes to the ground again, once again subconsciously curling a strand of hair behind his ear. "…it's from guilt," he whispers.

"What?"

"Why I always argue with you, I guess," Garland explains as he continues to look away, still not finding the courage to look at him in the eyes after learning why Bryan seems to hate him so much. Not that he can blame him, of course.

"It's from guilt. Arguing with you is like proving to myself that you're physically fine from our battle. It's stupid, I know. It's just…you look different when you're annoyed with me."

Bryan finds himself blinking in astonishment. "You should have just said sorry."

Garland finally finds it within him to lift his head, his eyes immediately colliding with the piercing green orbs of Bryan's. "You never accepted a sorry from anyone before; would you really have accepted one from me?"

"…Yeah," Bryan says softly as he uncurl his fisted hands into a more relaxed state and walks over to the martial artist, surprising him as well as himself by kneeling down next to him. "I would have."

A light dusting of red appears on Garland's cheek, his expressive eyes getting a hint of their brightness back. "What?" he breathes when he realizes that their faces are quite close together, but not finding that fact as all uncomfortable.

It isn't until Garland suddenly feels Bryan's lips against his did he realize how close they really are. Bryan's mouth now completely covers his lips in an incredibly passionate and heated kiss. An arm slips around to his shoulders as the other moves to rest on his hips. The feel of Bryan's strong arms around him sets off a shiver of delight to race down his spine and he presses forward into the kiss.

Suddenly, Garland finds himself sitting in Bryan's lap, his hands on his shoulders as he tilts his head to the side, letting the kiss grow deeper. How or when Bryan's tongue slipped past his lips, he doesn't know, nor care at this point in time. The feel of Bryan's tongue practically devouring the inside of his mouth causes a whimper of pleasure to escape his throat and he tightens his grip on his shoulders.

Despite the kiss being heated and sexy, there is also a sense of tenderness hidden beneath the surface. Garland can feel it and it certain that Bryan can as well.

Reluctantly pulling apart, Garland pants softly as his cheeks keep a healthy glow and gazes deeply into Bryan's eyes. "Do you think this will stop the arguments between us?"

"Probably not," Bryan says as a smirk slips across his lips. "But making up should be fun."

"I guess so," Garland says as he leans forward for another kiss.

* * *

Mwaha! This was fun to write.

Please review.


End file.
